1. Field of the invention
My invention relates to new and useful improvements relating to signal devices for use in fishing through the ice and specifically to an improved means for signalling that a fish strike has occurred.
The invention provides in combination a reel support pin and a payout reel rotatively mounted thereon for reeling a line to be used as a fishing line and a releasable signal means capable of automatic release from a ready-to-operate position to a signalling position when the hook at the end of the line is taken by the fish so as to indicate the same to the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tip-up is known in the art and normally includes a base which spans the hole in the ice, a reel assembly, a trigger mechanism, and a means for signalling the user upon the incidence of a fish strike.
Representative patents in the art include my own
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,367 of Oct. 24, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,609 of Oct. 21, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,614 of Apr. 28, 1992 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,914 of May 5, 1931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,529 of Apr. 19, 1938 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,841 of Jul. 5, 1938 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,231 of Mar. 28, 1950
and other examples of tip-ups include